User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 1 - Arrival
I am looking at the wasteland below me. The sound of the helicarrier is strong, covering everything. I stare briefly at the others that are boarded with me: Two girls and a guy. England, Italy, and Austria. Though i'm the oldest of them, we're still the youngers passengers here, and for a good reason... I look back outside. Hard to believe that this used to be full of human life in the past. Now it is only a hunting ground where kill or be killed is the only rule. I cross my arms, trying to calm my excitement. So that's what the Far East looks like, then... Soon, crude constructions litter the ground, filled with humans that come and go. The Outter Ghetto. A gigantic wall shadow them all, its size so gigantic that it look like a mountain. Then, at the center of the circle formed by the Anti-Aragami Wall, the''' Fenrir Fast East Branch''' building itself. The helicarrier slowly drop on the ground. I get up calmly, whereas all the other passengers are trying to get in line first, wanting to leave a good impression. Slowly, we all come out, in a line dictated by rank, straight for the large door engraved with''' a massive head of a monstrous wolf'. Between us and our goal is a large group of soldiers. I follow the group, gazing left and right at the techies and staff working around, before looking at the large groupe of soldiers. A man in uniform waits at their head, a severe frown on his face. When the cortege stops, he glances at me and the other three. He seems to know who i am. Good, that way, we'll skip the introduction part, i hope. He then looks back upon the cortege before him, and say with a formal voice: ''"Welcome to the Fenrir Far East Branch. I hope you will find your sojourn pleasant." The envoy at the head of our group slightly bows, and respond: "Greetings. We have come a long way, i hope this will be worth it." He quickly gaze in our direction. Yeah yeah, the whole 'bring honor to your Branch' bullcrap. If i wanted honor, i wouldn't have come here anyway. Gods Eater don't fight with humans. They fight with monsters. No honor ''involved. And soon, i'll be one of them. I clench my fists. They say the process can kill you, or worse. ''Right, like that would scare me. I don't hear the formalities the two Fenrir officials are exchanging. Just cut it and go straight to the Test, will you? The other dude pushes me forward. I walk toward the other group, then look at their leader. He's trying to jauge me, it would seem. A woman in a white cloak brings out a siringue. I extend my arm, all the while not breaking eye contact with the man, even when the needle pierce my skin, not flinching an inch. He smiles faintly, then talks some more with the envoy. The others three pass as well, though some were not as defiant as me. The woman show me a datapad where i'm supposed to enter my name. I quickly enter my identity before giving it back, where it can be read: 'SKYREAPER' We then walk towards the gates that are slowly opening, while the woman explains some of the risks we're about to face. Of us four, only one of us will become a New-Type Gods Eater, using the only God Arc of Second Generation. The prospect of this is enough to feel special. I don't care about any of it. If i pass, i'll kill monsters. If i don't, i'll die. Simple as that. She talks with someone on a interphone, then shows us a door leading to a waiting room, while they prepare the room for 'the aptitude test'. We, the four coming from the European Branches, are only here to potentially become New-Type. The other recruits brought here today are for the 'Old-Type'. Few really know what lies ahead. The die is cast, and one of us will be a Godhunter. ---- It's been hours now. The others three are gossiping about stupid thing, talking about their lives... They don't realize that they may die in a few hours. I'm leaning against the wall, arms crossed, trying to figure out what this test will be like. A New-Type Gods Eater. The first of a new Generation... I grasp my arms tightly. Get it over with already. This wait is killing me. ---- The Austrian didn't survive. The Oracle Cells devoured him. Now, everyone is silent. They fear that they're next to be put in a coffin. Realization came too late for them. The English lady fainted and needed to be hospitalized. The door opens once more. The name of the Italian girl is called. She freaks out and tries to leave the room in a panic. They gave her tranquilizer. She won't be in condition to pass the test for another day. Which means she will probably be alive, but never again have the chance to be a Gods Eater. Finally, they call me out. I'm the last. I follow the woman through the walkway to a large door, where she then says: "The director '''Johannes von Schicksal' will supervise this test. Try to relax a little. You will get better results that way. Best of luck."'' I enter the room. It looks like a training ground. Suddenly, a voice spoken through microphone says: "Sorry to have you kept waiting so long." The Director goes on to explain the reason for my presence, and give some advice. I walk towards the God Arc, resting in its case. The blade seems huge and heavy, although it is a longblade, which is classified as 'medium'. Split in two is the Control Unit, the red armlet that serve as a link between the God Arc and its wielder. I grasp the handle of the weapon, readying myself for the ordeal. The other half of the armlet falls on my arm, and with it comes the pain. It is crushing, unlike anything i've felt before. It's as if my blood is burning in my veins, as if every inch of my body is dying and living again. My heart pounds, about to explode. My brain kneel under the pressure. I feel like i'm about to die, devoured by this thing crawling inside me. A burning resolution takes me. No. No, i will not let it end like this! Through the pain and suffering, i slowly asserts my will on my body once more. I will not fall. I silence the growling i was producing. I will not shout in pain. I'll rise above the pain, and conquer it. When the hold is released, i'm me once again, though i feel different: Stronger, smarter, faster. I lift the weapon in the air as if it was a wooden stick, a sense of pride coming with the notion that i won. The weapon's core grow a sort of limb, connecting it into my Control Unit. The remants of my pain fade and i feel empowered, as if i am now part of something not really human, the other half of a new breed... I turn my gaze upon the Director behind the glass. I did it. I' won'.'' ''"Congratulations. You are now the first of the '''Far East New-Type Gods Eater'."'' He then explain the next step: a medical checkup. I leave the room, turning my back on the Director, my God Arc resting on my shoulder, a faint smile on my face. Nothing will ever stop me now. Next Part > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic